


Enzo Forever

by Queen_Preferences



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gay, M/M, Raw - Freeform, Slash, The draft, smackdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Cass refused to leave Enzo.





	

Title: Enzo Forever

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K +

Fandom: WWE

Series: none

Pairings: Enzo/Cass

Characters: Enzo Amore, Big Cass, Stephanie McMahon, and Shane McMahon.

Summary: Cass refuses to leave Enzo.

Disclaimer: Wrestling is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"Aye Cass."

Colin stopped his conversation with Carmella glancing back to see Enzo staring at him. Quickly ending the conversation Cass placed his phone down as he approached his partner.

"What's up babe?"

"What if we do get split up?" Enzo asked his voice low and worried. Locking eyes Cass saw the uncertainty in those eyes his loved so badly.

Cass stiffened at the thought of leaving Enzo. It was no lie that everyone believed the seven foot man would be better from alone. He knew it just like Enzo but he didn't really believe it. Enzo made him better, hell he never wanted to wrestle until he met Enzo.

He loved Enzo and he was purely the only reason, he put his everything in every match. The big smile and dance Enzo does when they win is enough for Cass to aim to win every match. If he lose Enzo, he would not only lose love but his will to wrestle.

"I mean it's been the talk of the month now. I think Stephanie would take you to Raw and I'll go to SmackDown. It won't be ideal but at least we'll each represent on each brand." Enzo whispered his fingers becoming his main attention nos.

Cass growled dropping down immediately gripping Enzo's chin forcing their eyes together. "They wouldn't dare. We're better together than apart and they know that."

Cass answered harshly his anger rising at the thought of leaving Enzo. Enzo was strong but he needed Cass as much as Cass needed him.

"I mean what if-"

"No!" Enzo jumped at the rage in his lover/partner voice. Cass eyes were narrowed on him as he towered over Enzo. "No what ifs. If they separate us I'll tear this whole building down. I'll make them win they never thought of it. They'll take us both or us no at all."

Enzo didn't talk for a moment before nodding in agreement, shaking himself of his thoughts. "Your right."

"Beside they're to separate us." Cass announced earning a grateful smile from Enzo.

Later that night Shane McMahon and Stephanie McMahon both received phone calls informing them of the result of separating Enzo and Cass. Cass nodded at Stephanie as he and Enzo wore the Raw matching shirts who stiffened before returning it.

"Told ya we'll be together, 'Zo." Cass whispered told his lover.


End file.
